Immodum
Immodum is not really hell, but a kind of it. Lord Aspects analogue for hell is Realm of Bloodshadow. However, Immodum is far worse. It is a really disturbing place, especially, when most of its rooms have weird noises playing all the time, causing disquietude. History Once everything came to existence, there were 4 realms: Phantasm, Bloodshadow, Miracalis and a weird disturbance of space-time. This disturbance came out to be Immodum. Nothing else is known about Immodum's history. Structure Immodum consists of 3 main layers: Outer, Medium and Inner. All of them are filled with darkness, that has to be chased with a source of light, for you to see at least something. All the following info is based on Jonathan's journey across it. Outer Layer Outer Layer is pretty much easy to pass. Noone agressive is here, so you won't meet any enemies. The only inhabitants here are Shadow Spiders, a huge insects, approximately 1,5 meters in length. Despite the fact that they are scary, they cause no problems, if you won't touch/attack them. Outer Layer begins from The Entrance, a 2,5x2,5x2,5 m cubical room, with two doors, first one is the entrance to Immodum, second one leads to next room of this realm. Most of following rooms in Outer Layer are pretty easy, simple corridors, rooms, sometimes having puzzles. Example puzzle is: find a key, open the correct door, find a key behind it, use it to open the door to the next room. Pretty much simple puzzles, if you are smart enough. Pretty much disturbing room is the Cobweb Room, with above mentioned spiders. The Outer Layer ends with a circular room, having the radius of 20 000 m. It has 2 doors: first one is leading to previous room, second one is leading to the next room. They are both at the sides of this huge circle, so you will have to travel. Only two doors, gray walls, stony ceiling and floor are in this room. The thing that fills this huge space, is Immodum Mist, black mist that blocks light's way. Even if you will have the source of light, you will not be able to see anything further than 5 meters. Once you will find the second door, you will get to the medium layer. Medium Layer It meets you with the same rooms, but with advanced puzzles and enemies. Be quiet here, I think that you certainly do not want to attract attention of any monsters here. Then, you are entering the only zone that has no sound, The Silence. Absolutely no sound can be heard in this maze. This room is a 5 km x 5 km maze. It would be better if you pass this maze quicker than 45 minutes, because 45 minutes is exact time needed to drive human mad, by the absence of the sound. Then, you will enter a huge (1000 km x 1000 km) section, covered by mountains. For first, relief is flat, but then, you are getting trapped between two mountains. 10 km from the start and you are trapped between 2 sheer walls at the distance of 1 meter from each other, with dozens of kilometers of falling down. Jonathan stopped his journey here. Inner Layer Nothing is known about this place. But there is a legend about "The Throne Room", where rulers of Immodum belong. Inhabitants There are weird things inhabiting this place. They can be separated into neutral and agressive. Neutral Shadow Spider They are looking pretty much like black tarantulas, but bigger (1,5 meter lenght). They will not attack or even notice you, unless, you will cause them to. Eye Eye is chasing you across some of the rooms. It is flying right behind you at the distance of 1-5 meters (depends on the room type). If you will hurt it, it will attack you mentally, which can lead to losing the counciousness. Agressive Warrior of Immodum Y'ou certainly do not want to know what is it.' TBA yes Category:-verse Category:Realms Category:Realm